Conventionally, with respect to substituted isoxazoline compounds, for example, a 5-haloalkyl-5-substituted aryl-3-substituted aryl-4,5-dihydroisoxazole compound is known to exhibit pest control activity, particularly insecticidal and miticidal activity (see Patent Documents 1 to 5). However, nothing is disclosed with respect to a 4-substituted-5-haloalkyl-5-substituted aryl-3-substituted aryl-4,5-dihydroisoxazole compound according to the present invention. In addition, with respect to a 3,5-bis substituted phenyl-4-substituted-5-substituted-4,5-dihydroisoxazole derivative, known is the synthesis of 5-alkoxycarbonyl-3,5-bis substituted phenyl-4-(substituted phenyl)-4,5-dihydroisoxazole derivative (for example, see Non-patent Document 1), 4-substituted alkylidene-3-substituted phenyl-5,5-bis phenyl-4,5-dihydroisoxazole derivative (for example, see Non-patent Document 2), and the like. However, nothing is disclosed with respect to a 4-substituted-5-haloalkyl-5-substituted aryl-3-substituted aryl-4,5-dihydroisoxazole compound according to the present invention.    [Patent Document 1]
International Publication No. WO 2005/085216 pamphlet    [Patent Document 2]
International Publication No. WO 2007/026965 pamphlet    [Patent Document 3]
International Publication No. WO 2007/105814 pamphlet    [Patent Document 4]
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2007-016017    [Patent Document 5]
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2007-106756    [Non-patent Document 1]
Heterocycles, vol. 71, p. 289 (2007)    [Non-patent Document 2]
Chemisch Berichte, vol. 119, p. 563 (1986)